


Josh Kiszka Headcanons

by Luluthechoosingcrow



Series: Tumblr shit [10]
Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ambiguous Relationships, Baking, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Embedded Images, F/M, Festivals, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gen, I generally leave it open ended so it can be y/n OR OC, Moodboards, Presents, Suggestive Themes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow
Summary: All Headcanons (and blurbs) pertaining to Josh M. Kiszka that I've written on Tumblr. Includes pieces that have also been posted in other works in this series.
Relationships: Josh Kiszka/Original Female Character(s), Josh Kiszka/Reader
Series: Tumblr shit [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738981
Kudos: 4





	1. 70s AU Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> from @love-philautia 's (Tumblr user) request for me: "I don’t know if you’re still doing a little writing (the Sanny “royalty” fic with great btw), but could you maybe write something where it’s like an AU set in the 70s with Josh? It could be a little blurb or it could be a HC, I don’t really have anything in particular set in my head 😁😘"

  * Josh is _all_ about that 70s style. He loves the bell bottoms, the florals and paisley, the denim, the suede, the embellishments and embroidery. He is often the most colorful even in a crowd of hippies or mods!
  * He is very much into film, and is really digging the new wave of horror films even if he has some minor problems with them. In fact, he has a job at a local theatre that lets him perch somehwere and watch the show when he has no customers to cater to (his reasoning of who needs cafering and who can wait until after the love scene may be a little stretched)
  * After work, he likes to go hang out with his brothers and their friends. They can usually be found at the local record shop, thrift stores, or drinking smoothies and laughing. All the mall girls know Josh, and they all love him ♡
  * Or, they go hang out in their parents garage. The Kiszka bros (with Danny's help) made it into a SICK den/practice space, with psychedelic tapestries, band posters, mood lighting, bean bags, shag rugs, incense, their shared record collection (which is massive), all the gear, and, of course, themselves! Its the top spot for all the cool kids who want to go smoke and listen to music in a chill place
  * Though, beware the band that plays there.... local sources say they're wild ;) The lead singer can wail like nobody's business, and usually wears his shirt unbottoned
  * Several virginities have been lost in that den, make and female
  * Outside of music and film - his two big passions - Josh also volunteers at the local theatre. He isn't currently a part of an acting guild or troupe, but he helps out with a the childrens program and productions
  * Josh also really likes to rollerskate. It's quite common to see a curly little hippy zipping through town, on his way to work or to visit friends; bell bottoms swaying, jewelry jingling, a joint hanging out of his mouth. He says hi to everyone



  


  


  



	2. Fluffy Blurb: Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do some fluffy josh head cannons/ one shots? 🥰" - anon

You couldn’t contain your laughter, and it was totally spurring Josh on. He continued stirring the bowl of batter as he slowly added the cocoa powder and sang his little song.

“Makin’ some cake! Gonna be goodddd~ C'mon, baby, sing with me?”

How could you resist? His cheeks were glowing pink and he had smears of flour on his forehead; he was adorable.

Your voices rose together as you finished adding the vanilla extract and almonds.

“Makin’ some cake! Gonna be goodddd~”


	3. Fluffy Blurb: Christmas Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do some fluffy josh head cannons/ one shots? 🥰" - anon

It was Christmastime, and Josh was literally an elf. He had the rosy cheeks, the chestnut curls, the merry disposition, and the gaudy Christmas sweater. Plus, he was tiny (as always). 

His movements were quick yet controlled as he twisted the leather cording he was working. When asked what he was doing, he just grinned wider and nodded towards the complex chain of braided knots that was being produced. Occasionally, he stopped to slip a bead made out of animal bone or colored glass onto the leather strand before continuing on, the additional knots securing it in place. 

He was captivating to watch. Even if his motions were simply being repeated in pattern, the efficiency of his braiding was almost unbelievable. It seemed like only a short while later that he had a finished chocker in his hands, and was adding a crystal pendant to the center of it. 

Josh brushed invisible dust from his green and red knit sweater and stood up, holding the necklace out. 

“For you! Merry Early Christmas!”


	4. Fluffy Blurb: Cuddling With SO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do some fluffy josh head cannons/ one shots? 🥰" - anon

Josh yawned and stretched, arms reaching out and back arching like a cat on his knees. He flopped back down onto his stomach afterwards, kicking his short legs out to either side of himself so that he was “starfished”.

“’M still tired. Don’ wanna get up…” he slurred, blinking slowly at you.

You knew there were places the two of you needed to be. Appointments set well in advance, people to meet, errands to run; a nice, sunny day to go out and greet.

But Josh was so cute (and convincing with that cuteness) sprawled out in bed, naked except for a pair of faded pink boxers and his rolled mass of curls.

“Okay, just a couple minutes.”

Were you going to have to rush a bit to get ready in time now? Yes. Was it worth it? Absolutely. Josh smiled and stretched his arm out, reaching for you.

He held you close to his side, wiggling around until he was facing you and could rest his forehead against yours. His eyes slipped shut, soft breaths becoming slower as his whole (small) weight slumped against you.

Josh murmered something, too slurred for you to understand, and kissed you softly. It was sweet and chastes, but it held a world of sleepy love. When he pulled pack, his eyes still closed, his cheeks were faintly glowing. Josh buried his face in your neck, arms tightening around you again, and snuggled in for as long as you would let him.


	5. Fluffy Blurb: Josh In A Flower Crown

Josh in a flower crown was goddamned cute. It was made of daisies and orange peonies with little spots of blue columbine, woven together at the stems by the lady at the fair booth. Only visible when he turned his head to catch the sunlight, strands of golden thread and small, ornate pins revealed themselves in flashes; like hidden treasures in a field of flowers.

As soon as she’d seen Josh, she had insisted that that specific crown was the one and that he had to get is. At five dollars, Josh couldn’t say no, and soon he was prancing away with his floral wreath nestled firmly into his nest of hair.

Many people stopped and stared; not maliciously, but surprised or delighted to see such an adorable little man skipping along in a flower crown and bell bottoms. He was like a fairy, a time traveler, some sort of otherworldy being of sunshine come straight from a universe where the 70s lived on forever.

An orange petal fell away and drifted down, softly landing on the grass where it sat until Josh picked it up again. He examined it closely, running the wide pad of his thumb over its velvety soft edge. Then, he closed his eyes, seemed to whisoer something to it, and blew it away like a kiss.

It was miraculous that the flower petal caught a breeze and actually floated away for some time; it landed, surely, but it was out of sight. Which meant the experience was magical, and Josh was smiling bigger than ever, gently adjusting his crown and sitting back in the grass.

A goddamned _cutie._


	6. Josh's Wedding (Headcaons and Moodboards)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ok so I know Kate has been fantasizing about her wedding with Danny (Kate if you’re reading this it is SUPER cute!! 😍) what do you think Josh’s wedding would look like? I’m thinking hippie vibes, probably summertime, friends and family casual style..." - anon (Kate is another tumblr user)

💚 Josh’s Wedding 💚

Where was that post that was about a person wanting to get married at Bilbo Baggin’s 110th birthday party? Cause uh… yeah. Lol. There are sparklers, bare feet, hoedowns, colorful streamers, drunken revelry, every kind of cheese imaginable, and lots and lots of love and laughter. Josh’s wedding is awesome!

Let’s start with the ceremony (and venue): the wedding is held outdoors, _of course_ , in the expansive wooded backyard of one of his family members. The alter is simply an archway woven out of sticks, moss, and vines, and decorated with all sorts of flowers and feathers and even some little glass ornaments. The aisle is padded with various rugs, which makes it nice and soft when the entire wedding party comes in barefoot (lol)! Josh and his bride come in with colorful flowers being both carried and thrown, and exit with sparklers going off.

I don’t know who Josh is marrying, but she sure as hell is stylish (and a hippie, of course)! I picture her outfit to be a vintage Gunne Saxx dress, bare feet, and a colorfully embroidered veil. Josh is wearing his seemingly favorite type of formal wear: a salwar kamiz also with rich and colorful embroidery on it. They have matching golden crowns, his more of a Greek god’s laural wreath to sit in those curls and her’s the crystal crown of a goddess! The rings are antiques, one from each of their families, that were then changed just a bit to match better!

Decoration of the rest of the wedding goes as follows: more color and more flowers. Oh, and streamers. Don’t ask me why, but Josh just fucking LOVES ribbons and streamers hanging all around (okay fine it’s cause I like them lol). Every color and pattern imaginable is incorporated in the theme, which you could basically say is “everything that ever is or was "hippie-ish”“. Josh wants his guests to be comfortable, and he loves looking out at a place that is pleasing to his eyes, so there are lights and pillows everywhere as well. A bonfire is lit at some point, and, while some people choose to migrate over and roast marshmallows, others decide to stay curled up in their cozy little alcoves made of hung tapestries and cushions.

The food is amazing, because Josh certainly loves food. He does it halfway potluck style; the guests bring the hors d'oeuvres, salads, and side dishes, and Josh provides mass amounts of pizza. Everyone loves it (Sam and Danny probably eat a whole one each)! And if the food is good, the alcohol is better – that is, there is every kind imaginable. Not that it’s surprising. Oh, and the cake is actually layers and layers of perfectly thin crepes covered in powdered sugar and gooey vanilla frosting, garnished eith lavender and berries. _Yum_.

And finally, we have the rest of the details of the ceremony! There is a live band and a checkered dance floor, because no WAY is Josh going to just hire some random ass DJ. Half the time, the other wedding guests and even the groom and his band are on stage playing, anyways. (Also, disclaimer, no clue who that band is I just searched a random image) Though the color theme is more or less rainbow/everything, the wedding party (Danny, Sam, and Jake as Josh’s groomsmen + the bridesmaids) have all chosen to wear darker colors. Danny is in forest green velvet; Jake, in a showstopping studded black; Sam, in a silk floral. I honestly cannot say what the bridesmaids would wear because that’s more the bride’s department and I don’t know her! But I imagine that they would all be in dark, flowing floral dresses if they cared to match the "boho” vibe.

  
  



	7. Falling For A Fan (Bullet Fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At @dramatic-jupiter 's (Tumblr user) request

  * Josh doesn’t meet you at one of their concerts; he meets you in a thrift store
  * He is trying on a gorgeous silky shirt over his regular tee shirt, his back turned to you, when suddenly a loud ~ripppp~ is heard. You both whip around to stare at each other; his eyes are huge and pleading with you not to give him away
  * It’s good that you’re the only two people to have noticed, since you decide not to rat him out. Josh carefully takes the shirt off and holds it up to inspect the damage. You know that the “normal” thing to do would be to go back to your own shop, but it’s Josh Fucking Kiszka, and you’re curious what the hell he did to that shirt
  * Josh is bashful as he shows you the left underarm of the garment where the seam is completely ripped loose. He looks nervous and guilty, assuring you that he’ll buy it and figure out how to fix it up
  * This is your chance for a conversation! You suggest “maybe some embroidery to take the attention away from it, that will match your other stage outfits”
  * Josh is both shocked and pleased; “You know who I am?” (Indeed, you do)
  * He seems to take your suggestion into serious consideration, though, and you end up racing each other to find cool embroidery designs on Pinterest to show his seamstress. What a crazy day! Who would have thought you’d be doing this?
  * You and Josh ended up spending nearly two hours shopping together, trying on some things that were gorgeous and some things that were just ridiculous. He ended up getting a cap with googly eyes all over it, and insists on buying you the velvet shirt he had found you
  * To your surprise, Josh then asks if you wanted to go get something to eat (but of course you say yes. Of course). He takes you to a little cafe down the street, arm around you the whole time and continuing on with explaining the history of costuming in film
  * Josh is amazing. There’s no other way to put it. His conversational topics are wacky and all over the place, and he talks a lot, but he also listens to you intently. He makes lots of eye contact, and grabs your hand while you’re waiting in line. The little gentleman even holds your shopping bags!
  * He ends the date (cause you realize by this time that it had become an impromptu date) by asking for your number and a picture of you to put in his phone. Josh doesn’t skate after that; he texts at slightly odd times, but quite often and always flirtatious yet kind. He’s interested, he’s made it pretty clear
  * The next time he takes you out, you wear the velvet shirt and his grin is huge when he sees you. Going on shopping and lunch dates becomes a regular thing, each time the flirting and touching getting heavier and heavier
  * Finally, on what had to be the seventh date, Josh tells you that he thinks he’s falling for you and asks if he can kiss you. He’d been staring at you all evening, not paying attention to the movie he had chosen or even the food you’d ordered
  * Josh is a great kisser. He cradles your head like it’s made of precious gems and let’s his tongue go to town; it’s heaven. When he pulls back, it’s like there’s stars in his eyes. He looks more satisfied and happy than you’d ever seen him before
  * “I’m definitely falling for you. Best thing I’ve found in a Goodwill, ever!”




End file.
